


La pesadilla sin pelo (The Hairless Nightmare)

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children of Characters, Future Fic, Grandchildren of Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Joe comforts his adorable bilingual grandchildren following an unusual nightmare.





	La pesadilla sin pelo (The Hairless Nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500122) by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). 
  * Inspired by [The Haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392674) by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). 



> I hope you like it! =D
> 
> OCs:  
> -Juanito Hart is the son of Harlow Hart and Chloe Silva. (Actually, now that I think about it, if her mom is David's sister, her last name might not be Silva...enh, you know who I mean!)  
> -Maribel Hart is the daughter of the aforementioned Harlow and Chloe. She and Juanito are my creations.  
> -Nathanael Jiménez is David Silva's son. He is the creation of myblueworld and features in "Unfinished Business" by myblueworld.

"Gwamps?"

Joe opened his eyes and sat up in bed, checking the clock on the nightstand before addressing the small figure in the doorway. "Why are you awake at 1 AM, Juanito?"

"Maribel and I had a nightmare." As if on cue, a second small figure appeared in the doorway. "Can we sleep with you and Gwamma?"

Joe's heart melted at the request, but he shook his head. "Let's let Grandma sleep." He slowly got out of bed and led the little ones to the kitchen. "You know, when your Daddy was the same age as Maribel, he would get nightmares from eating too much Italian food."

"Papi..." The two-year-old girl whimpered slightly, gripping her beloved [City monkey](http://image-api.gaytimes.octer.co.uk/webMain/http%3A%2F%2Fmedia.very.co.uk%2Fi%2Fvery%2FKEHG3_SQ1_0000000088_NO_COLOR_SLf%3F%24266x354_standard%24%26) plushie. "Echo de menos a mi papi. Y a mi mami."

Juanito and Maribel were being raised bilingually - specifically, Harlow spoke to them in English while Chloe spoke to them in Spanish. While five-year-old Juanito could get along well in both languages, Maribel wasn't comfortable in English just yet. Unfortunately, Joe spoke little to no Spanish, so he had to ask Juanito, "What did Maribel say?"

"She misses Daddy and Mami." The little boy hugged his beloved [City snowman](https://d1mnxxbh87gxs0.cloudfront.net/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1001x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/f/o/football-premier-league-manchester-city-snowman-y66smnmc-0-2.jpg) plushie. "So do I."

Joe nodded in understanding before wrapping his grandchildren in a tight embrace. "Is that what your nightmare was about?" They shook their heads. "What was it about, then?"

"Tío David." Maribel's lip quivered as she looked up at the former goalkeeper. "Sin pelo. Muy feo."

Joe knew that "Tío David" meant Silva, but he had no idea what the rest of the little girl's words meant. Apparently his confusion was visible, because Maribel began tugging on his hair. "Pelo."

"Hair," Juanito prompted, exaggerating the 'h' the way most Spanish speakers did in English.

"Hair," Maribel repeated. She then tugged harder. "Tío David, no hair."

"Yes, that was a nightmare." Joe couldn't hold back a shudder at the memory. "Apparently he lost a bet. We don't have many pictures from back then."

"Luca and Nat do," said Juanito. "They showed us a bunch when we were at Tío Villa's house so we wouldn't make noise while they were kissing."

"Yuck!" Maribel added. "Besos yuck!"

"Really?" Joe certainly knew the word 'besos,' thank you very much. "Besos are yucky? Gramps is yucky?" He proceeded to give the monkey plushie a loud kiss. "Is Guante yucky?"

"G'amps!" Maribel squealed, trying to protect her monkey.

Undeterred, Joe gave the snowman plushie a sloppy kiss. "Is Nevado yucky?"

"Gwamps!" Juanito screeched.

Joe then began kissing the children's faces directly. "Is Gramps making Juanito and Maribel yucky?"

The little ones squirmed for a few moments before Joe relented. He gave each one a big hug, apologized to the plushies, and escorted them back to the guest room. Once they were asleep again, the former goalkeeper went back to his own bedroom, where Kimberly awaited him with an arched eyebrow. All he could say was, "Luca and Nat need a talking-to."

\---***---

"NATHANAEL!" David Silva was quite frightening when angry, and right now he was very angry with his son.

"LUCA!" Ditto for David Villa.

The young men in question gulped nervously, not wanting to anger their fathers further.

"The other day, Chloe and Harlow left the little ones here in my house while we grownups went out to brunch so you two could babysit," Villa recalled. "As babysitters, it was your duty to keep your little cousins under supervision and out of harm's way."

"You did not do that!" Silva cut in. "You deliberately distracted them from looking at you while you were staring into each other's eyes and...KISSING!" His tone of voice made it clear that he strongly suspected the young men of doing more than merely 'kissing,' but he obviously wasn't going to say so in front of Juanito and Maribel, who were watching the telenovela-worth performances on the couch with their Gramps.

"And even worse," thundered Villa, "you deliberately traumatized them further by showing them photos of Silva's biggest mistake! Why you would even have those images is beyond reason, but to combine them with...KISSING! How could you do that to your cousins?!?!"

While both Davids caught their breath and Joe tried his hardest to not burst out laughing, Luca and Nat blinked silently. At some point, the Davids resumed angrily glaring, clearly awaiting a response, so Luca began to speak. "You said that morning that we had to stay here with Juanito and Maribel. We'd been expecting to all go to brunch together, and then we could have time...alone together...while everyone else went to the park, instead of you guys coming here to get the four of us so we could all go to the park. Juanito and Maribel really don't like us kissing, so we decided to distract them. We didn't think it'd scare them, honest!"

"We're sorry," added Nat. "It wasn't nice. We just...really wanted to kiss without them whining."

Their fathers sighed dramatically. "You're grounded for a month," Villa informed Luca. "And you will babysit the kids every Saturday during that month - alone."

"In addition to being grounded for a month and babysitting the kids every Friday during that month by yourself, you will destroy the pictures in question," Silva informed Nat. 

The young men nodded sheepishly. The lesson had been learned: David Silva without hair was, quite literally, the stuff of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Guante (the monkey's name) is Spanish for "glove."  
> Nevado (the snowman's name) is Spanish for "snowy."


End file.
